The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for improving race times for runner, and in particular, for the well-trained athlete whose performance has plateaued. The method and apparatus generally involves separating the act of running into horizontal and vertical components and training each component using sports specific, supra-maximal techniques designed to achieve both maximum acceleration and a minimum stretch-shortening cycle.
How fast can a human being run? Human race times have seen continued improvement ever since these records have been kept. The changes from the 1940""s include for example a reduction in the 100 meter time from about 10.2 seconds to about 9.84 seconds and a reduction in the 400 meter time from about 45.9 seconds to about 43.29 seconds. Obviously these improvements cannot continue indefinitely, limited by the genetic capabilities of man. How then can this trend continue?
To date, improvements in running performance are due primarily to changes in track surfaces and shoes, diet and supplements, psychological, and training techniques. The greatest potential for improvement appears to be in the area of training techniques.
By increasing intensity and duration, performance will improve up to a point. Continued training above and beyond an optimal level will produce a subsequent decline in performance due to mental and physical breakdown. This phenomenon is known as the overtraining syndrome. If an athlete is following state of the art training philosophy and methods and is training at the threshold of overtraining, performance can only improve if the training program is improved.
Since 1970, when Arthur Jones established Nautilus Corp., a multitude of exercise machines have been developed. These machines have used a wide variety of resistance mechanisms for training, including isotonic, isokinetic, pneumatic, and hydraulic resistance. Although devices have been designed for each limb/trunk muscle in the body, a biomechanically specific method and apparatus for training is not currently available for runners.
Biomechanical analysis has shown that the most important muscles causing forward progress of the body in running are the hip flexors and hip extensors. Their primary mode of contraction is acceleration and stretch shortening. Numerous hip training apparatuses are available, however, they all have their shortcomings with respect to specificity for a particular sport and supramaximal training capabilities.
Some hip exercise devices derive stability by placing the athlete in a recumbent position (lateral, prone or supine, depending on the manufacturer), as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,279, 4,247,098, 5,273,508 and Nautilus, Stairmaster and Cybex product catalogues. None of these devices train the runner in an upright position that simulates running. Moreover, all lack a fixation system adequate for isolating the desired muscles. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,279 patent discloses no hip flexor training capabilities. While the U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,508 patent discloses some hip flexor strengthening capabilities, it does not allow for single-leg training, nor does it isolate the hip muscle. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,508 patent specifically includes use of the lower back and abdominal muscles during training of the hip, and hence, does not isolate the desired muscles. Finally, this device does not train the lower hamstrings muscles, which are important for the hip extension component of running (especially in the eccentric stretch-shortening mode). The device of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,098 patent discloses only a two point fixation system to secure the athlete. In addition, stretch-shortening cannot be trained because there is no eccentric component in the resistance device. Although some acceleration can be trained by virtue of a hydraulic resistance device, there is no adjustable resistance mechanism as the hydraulic device is simply a xe2x80x9cshock absorberxe2x80x9d type of an apparatus. Finally, this device does not train the lower hamstrings muscles, which are important for hip extension (especially in the eccentric stretch-shortening mode).
Various upright hip exercising machines have been developed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,189,4,621,807, 4,711,448, 4,732,379, 5,067,708, 5,308,304, 5,354,252, 5,468,202. The main limitation of the devices disclosed in the above-noted patents is that they do not adequately stabilize the trunk of the athlete to permit isolation of the target muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,379 does not disclose an upper chest, upper back or shoulder pad, and no hand grips. The devices of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,379 patent discloses an inadequate two-point trunk fixation. All of the other patents listed above are all purely isotonic exercisers using a weight stack, and hence can not adequately provide acceleration training. Another problem is limited vertical adjustment capabilities, which is important to properly center the hip joint during exercising for sports specific training. While the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,708 discloses multiple vertical adjustments at the actuator, this device provides no trunk stability. Finally, the athlete is not able to train the lower hamstrings for hip extension with these devices.
An analysis of the biomechanics of running teaches that the best way to train for acceleration and power is with hydraulic resistance. Numerous hydraulic and pneumatic devices are available. These devices typically orient the piston rod parallel or perpendicular to the line of force production. Pneumatic devices are less preferred because the compressibility of air, as opposed to the incompressibility of liquids, gives these devices a certain bounce effect at the start of each cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,010 (Telle) discloses a hydraulic device where the rate of movement of the bars during lifting of the weights is maintained substantially constant by an xe2x80x98isokinetic devicexe2x80x99 connected between the structure and one of the beams. The Telle device uses the hydraulic device for an isokinetic (constant speed) function to control momentum of the weights and to maintain constant velocity. Constant velocity is a sub-optimal method of training for acceleration. Telle also teaches that weights are needed to control the malingering factor that may occur when training on solely isokinetic equipment. This teaching strongly suggests that the Telle device is mainly an isotonic training apparatus, where the hydraulic/isokinetic unit is used in conjunction with the weights to maintain constant velocity, but not alone. Additionally, the hydraulic unit of Telle is not detachable. When training stretch-shortening isotonically, the inherent friction in the hydraulic unit, even if the resistance is set at zero, lessens the eccentric load and gives sub-optimal stretch-shortening training.
The vertical component of running relates to the up and down motion of the body. Downward momentum and upward propulsion of the body are controlled by the quadriceps and calf muscles acting simultaneously. In order to increase vertical loads, weight or some downward force needs to be applied to the body. One way to train this up and down motion is to perform squats. Either barbells or any one of a large number of available squat machines can be used to perform this maneuver. The motion of the legs during this maneuver is much different than when running, including rate, range of motion and proportion of force incurred by the quadriceps versus the calf muscles. For example, when performing squats, the quadriceps absorb the majority of the force leading to undertraining of the calf muscles for running. Squat training is thus not very sport specific for running.
Another technique is to run with a weighted backpack or use of any one of a number of weighted harnesses, belts or body suits. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,160 and 5,158,520 disclose a waist belt attached to a cable that is attached to a weighted rack. These devices are specifically designed for squat training, which is inadequate for the present invention.
Weighted waist belts and backpack-like devices, where load is transferred to the waist, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,031, 4,676,502, 4,944,509, 4,948,122, 5,167,600, 5,299,999 and Des. 365,928. Furthermore, weighted body suits as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,441 can load any part of the body, depending on where the weights are located. However, simply adding a load to the athlete increases side-to-side and back-and-forth body motion during ground contact, which decreases stability and decreases isolation of the vertical component. The athlete is forced to focus on stability, rather than training the vertical component. Additionally, the added time spent stabilizing the body at ground contact increases total ground contact time during the stance phase of running. Increased ground contact time is contrary to increasing running speed. The added weight also increases relative dependence from the calf muscles to the quadriceps, thus creating a training imbalance (the quadriceps are overtrained relative to the calf muscles). The added weight also increases the potential for injury, since the weight is not fixed in a stable manner. Finally, applying the load to the shoulder, rather than the waist, increases the potential for spine injuries.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,021 and 4,898,378 disclose a safety device that is attached to an on/off switch. If the runner falls, the motorized treadmill automatically turns off. The devices serve no weight bearing function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,597 discloses a race training apparatus. The support device, such as a harness or belt, encircles or supports some portion of the body of a runner on a treadmill. The purpose of this device is not to load the body with weight, but rather to unload the weight of the body to make the runner lighter.
Finally, treadmills with a weight loading frame have been developed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,440, 5,104,119, 5,110,117, 5,171,196 and 5,595,556. These patents disclose treadmills with associated upper extremity exercising handles. The athlete is required to grip handles while on the treadmill. Gripping handles and carrying weight interferes with isolation and focus on the lower extremity muscles and increases ground contact time. No harness is disclosed. Moreover, the weight is not isolated to the lower extremities, but rather is carried by the upper portions of the body and distributed to the lower extremities.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for separating the act of running into horizontal and vertical components and training each component using sports specific, supramaximal training techniques designed to achieve both maximum acceleration and a minimum stretch-shortening cycle.
Sport specific training or a sports specific motion refers to actually engaging in the sport or exercising in a way that mimics the motion and muscle functions, which occur during participation of a particular sport. With regard to runners, sports specific training refers to a stride appropriate for the distance of the running event or a motion that simulates the stride. Supramaximal training (or overload training) refers to exercising with loads beyond those normally incurred when engaged in the sport. Supramaximal training requires substantially complete isolation and focus on the muscle or action being trained. The stretch-shortening cycle refers to the rapid conversion of an eccentric to concentric muscle contraction (and visa versa) such as which occurs when the hip is fully flexed and then begins to extend.
Isotonic training involves moving a weight through an arc of motion. The momentum of the weight once in motion reduces the resistance. Isokinetic training involves moving a lever arm at a constant angular velocity. Resistance is only provided at the preset velocity. Consequently, both isotonic and isokinetic training are sub-optimal methods of training for strength and acceleration. Hydraulic training provides resistance at all velocities through the entire range of motion. While hydraulic training is useful for developing strength and acceleration, it is a sub-optimal methods for training the stretch-shorting cycle (the rapid conversion of an eccentric to concentric muscle contraction such as occurs when the hip is fully flexed and then begins to extend).
As used herein, isotonic resistance refers to exercising with a constant load, the simplest example being lifting weights. Due to mechanical advantage through different arcs or motion, the resistance to the user is not always constant even though the load is constant. In fact, the most common weight lifting apparatuses use variable-resistance isotonic loading. These include cable-pulley-weight stack devices, direct drive weight stack devices and plate loading systems where mechanical advantages and disadvantages are built into the systems by use of cams to provide variable resistance through the range of motion. Other examples of isotonic resistance mechanism include a weight stack with a cable and pulley mechanism, a direct drive weight stack, a plate loading device, motorized pneumatic or hydraulic resistance devices, and elastic resistance mechanisms. Hydraulic resistance refers to resistance that varies with the force applied.
Acceleration training refers to accelerating the portion of the body being trained in a sports specific motion as fast as possible in the early lift cycle and relaxing slightly on the return stroke. Although hydraulic resistance is preferred to train for acceleration, isometric, isokinetic, isotonic, pneumatic, or elastic resistance may also be used.
Stretch-shortening cycle training refers to allowing a weight to fall as rapidly as possible on the down stroke, focusing on stopping this motion when the starting position is reached, and with as much force as possible, converting the downward momentum of the weights to an upward direction. Although the stretch-shortening cycle as described herein is trained using a cable-pulley-weight stack system, it can also be trained using direct drive weight stacks, plate loading devices, motorized hydraulic/pneumatic devices and elastic devices such as rubber bands, coil springs, bending poles, and various other systems may be used.
The primary muscles which cause forward propulsion of the body are the hip flexors and hip extensors. The quadriceps and calf muscles are the primary muscles which absorb the shock that occurs at ground contact. These two sets of muscle need to be trained separately to develop maximum power (i.e. acceleration of force) and a minimum stretch-shortening cycle. The present method and apparatus optimally trains the above groups of muscles using sport specific training techniques. The hip abductors and adductors also play a part in running and can be trained using the methods and apparatus disclosed herein.
The horizontal component requires an exercise device(s) to train the hip flexor muscles and hip extension muscles. The hip flexors/extensors need to be trained one extremity at a time in an upright manner for acceleration and stretch-shortening. The optimum way to train for power and acceleration is with a hydraulic resistance device, although other resistance mechanism may be used, including isometric, isokinetic, isotonic, pneumatic, elastic, etc. The optimum to train for the stretch-shortening cycle is with isotonic resistance (such as a pulley mechanism with a plate loaded device or an elastic resistance member, a motorized resistance device, or a variety of other resistance mechanisms).
If supramaximal training of the hip muscles is required, torso stability is required. Torso stability is optimized with three point fixation system. The present three point fixation system includes an apparatus to stabilize the torso and the upper extremities in order to isolate the hip flexor and extensor muscles and an extension pad placed on the lever arm that allows bilateral training on one device through a range of motion that simulates running (which allows the user to be in an upright, rather than prone position, when exercising).
The present horizontal component training device provides resistance to train for acceleration and the stretch-shortening cycle through a range of motion that simulates running. An additional benefit of the present horizontal component training apparatus is improved hip extension and hip flexion. In one embodiment, the resistance for training acceleration is hydraulic and the resistance for training the stretch-shortening cycle is isotonic. The combination hydraulic and isotonic resistance allows a user to change from completely hydraulic or completely isotonic training or any combination of the two simultaneously.
An adjustment mechanism is provided to adjust the axis of rotation of the athletes hip to the center of the axis of rotation of the resistance mechanism, and therefore, best simulate a running motion. Electronic components can optionally be included to measure force production, rate of force production, maximum rate of limb motion, range of limb motion, time to peak force (acceleration), etc.
The hip abductors and hip adductors can also be trained using the present horizontal component training method by turning the athlete""s body 90xc2x0 with respect to the horizontal component training device. The three point fixation system is used, although adjustments may be necessary. The axis of rotation of the athlete""s hip is preferably located in the same plane with, but perpendicular to, the axis of rotation of the resistance mechanism.
The vertical component of running includes downward momentum and upward propulsion of the body that are controlled by the quadriceps and calf muscles acting simultaneously. In order to isolate the vertical component, the horizontal component is eliminated. That is, any action that does not propel the body forward eliminates the horizontal component, such as running on a treadmill. Optimal training for better running times requires supramaximal training of these muscles. The vertical component training focuses on strength training of the calf muscles and quadriceps muscle in an up and down fashion, in unison, with the goal being to increase resistance and decrease ground contact time.
One embodiment includes the use of a treadmill, a stabilizing frame and a vertical load on the athlete. The athlete is attached to the stabilizing frame to stabilize the athlete and the vertical load. Consequently, the athlete can completely isolate and focus on the muscles being trained. The combination of weights and a treadmill strengthen the calf and quadricep muscles supramaximally during running, thereby isolating these vertical muscles. The treadmill device may optionally include a force plate. The force plate gives the athlete feedback on the total force or input force and ground contact time of his or her stride. The biofeedback that the athlete is provided allows for training to decrease ground contact time (this is important because the fastest runners have the shortest ground contact times).
In one embodiment, the invention is also directed to a system for training athletes that separates running into vertical and horizontal components. The horizontal component training device includes a pads to contact the athlete at the mid-torso and upper torso to retain the athlete in an upright position, an actuator arm with a leg pad positioned to operatively engage with the leg of the athlete through a sports specific motion, an acceleration training resistance mechanism releasably connected to the actuator arm, and a stretch-shortening training resistance mechanism releasably connected to the actuator arm. The vertical component training device comprises a treadmill, a stabilizing frame attachable to the athlete, and a vertical load on the athlete during supramaximally training of at least the quadriceps and calf muscles on the treadmill using a sports specific motion. When attached to the stabilizing frame, the weight on the athlete is stabilized and the vertical component of running is isolated. The vertical load can be applied directly to the athlete or indirectly through the stabilizing frame.
The present training method for athletes separates running into vertical and horizontal components. The athlete is positioned on a horizontal component training device in an upright position. The athlete contacts the horizontal component training device at a leg pad, mid-torso location, and upper torso location in a three point fixation system. The position of the athlete is preferably adjusted so that the axis of hip rotation is centered on the axis of rotation of the leg pad. The athlete sequentially performed acceleration training at least the hip flexor and the hip extensor muscles of each leg supramaximally against the leg pad through a sports specific motion. The athlete also sequentially performs stretch-shortening cycle training of at least the hip flexor and the hip extensor muscles of each leg supramaximally against the leg pad through a sports specific motion. Next, the athlete is positioned on a vertical component training device comprising a treadmill and a stabilizing frame. The athlete is attached to the stabilizing frame. A vertical load is applied onto the athlete. The quadriceps and calf muscles of the athlete are supramaximally trained on the treadmill using a sports specific motion.
In one embodiment, the athlete performs acceleration training against hydraulic resistance and stretch-shortening cycle training against isotonic resistance. A combination of hydraulic and/or isotonic resistance may optionally be used for the acceleration training and/or stretch-shortening cycle training. When using the horizontal component training device, the method includes progressively increasing the level of resistance.
When using the vertical component training device, the athlete is typically attached to the stabilizing frame using a stabilizing harness around the waist region. Shoulder straps may also be used. The vertical load may be applied directly to the athlete, to the stabilizing frame, or both. The load is progressively increased. For some applications, a counter-weight may be attached to the stabilizing frame to reduce the vertical load on the athlete. For some applications, the speed and inclination of the treadmill is also progressively increased. The athlete runs on the treadmill, focusing on maximum leg speed, minimum ground contact time, and minimum vertical displacement. The treadmill may be either manual or motorized.